Helping You Find Your Way Back To Your Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ben looses his memories, it devastates everyone. Can Sparkle help her uncle Ben remember? Will they get Ben back? Done as a request for a guest viewer. :)


**A guest viewer requested this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Shocks belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Vampiro, and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **Helping You Find Your Way Back To Your Family**

Rachel leaned against Rook with tears in her eyes. "Who did this to him?" She asked in a firm, tear-filled voice.

"Fisttrick threw him into a building when Ben was in Wildvine form, but the Omnitrix timed out too soon and Ben hit the building hard. Luckily, he only hit his head and has no other injuries," Rook said.

"But he doesn't remember anything," Rachel said softly.

"No," her fiancée said sadly. "When he saw me leaning over him, he flinched away from me and looked up at me fearfully. He couldn't even remember his grandfather."

"How did you get him to come here then?" Snare-Oh asked.

Rook looked sheepish. "I had to do a nerve pinch on him," he said. "Ben wouldn't calm down otherwise."

Rachel placed a hand on her love's shoulder and gently squeezed it reassuringly. "It's okay," she said.

Snare-Oh saw Vampiro walk in. "Vampiro, can you help Ben?" He asked.

The older Vladat, having heard what happened, looked at the young hero who was sleeping on the couch. "I'm not sure my hypnosis powers would work," he said. "But I'll try."

He moved towards the boy and gently shook his shoulder to wake him up, activating his hypnosis just before the boy opened his eyes. Because he was still a bit woozy from being knocked out, Ben was confused, which made it easier for Vampiro to hypnotize him.

But all the questions about who he was, his family, and such were met with confusion as even under hypnosis, Ben couldn't recall anything. Vampiro sighed and snapped his fingers, making Ben blink awake.

Seeing the vampire-like alien beside him, Ben freaked out. "Get away from me!" He cried out in panic.

Vampiro turned to the others and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "His amnesia runs a lot deeper than I realized."

Rachel went up to him. "Is there any way we can help him?" She asked worriedly.

The Vladat placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid it's a waiting game," he said gently.

Sighing, the owner of the Grant Mansion turned to the others. "Snare-Oh. Rook," she said. "Put the Mansion on lockdown."

Rachel only put the mansion on lockdown if the issue was serious, like their enemies getting too close or a severe storm. For her to put the Mansion on lockdown meant business. No one would leave the Mansion until the lockdown had been lifted.

They saw Ben looking around for escape. "Sorry, Ben," said Snare-Oh.

"I'm not Ben!" The boy said firmly. "You can't keep me here."

"Until you regain your memory, we have no choice," Rachel said.

* * *

A couple days went by and although Ben hadn't regained any memories, he had at least calmed down a little and was shocked when Rachel showed him his room. "I have a room here?" He had asked her.

She had nodded. "Yes," she had said.

Ben was now sitting on the couch and he happened to glance at a newspaper that had a picture of him and the cat-like alien, Rook. He picked it up and read it before feeling some flashes of memories bombarding him and he dropped the paper and grabbed his head. "Ow," he said softly in pain.

He then felt a large finger press into his neck gently right underneath his ear and the headache he got began to lessen. He lifted his head and turned to see a Frankenstein-like alien beside him. "How's that?" The alien asked him.

Ben would have flinched, but his headache was still present. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

Frankenstrike smiled at the boy. "Pressing onto a pressure point," he said. "If pressed gently, it can help relieve pain."

Ben let out a sigh. "It's working," he said before feeling the alien's large hands massaging his shoulders gently. The boy relaxed and let out another sigh. "Why are you all acting like you know me?" He asked curiously.

"Because we do, Ben," Frankenstrike said gently.

Sparkle then came in, going up to Ben and looking up at him hopefully. He looked at her and saw she looked a bit dejected. He remembered her saying she was his niece, but he couldn't remember her and she now looked ready to cry. Even if he couldn't remember, Ben didn't like seeing sad children and he gently picked up Sparkle. "Hey, you doing okay?" He asked gently.

She shook her head sadly. "What's wrong?" Ben asked her.

Sparkle looked up at him. "You don't remember me," she said, tears now falling from her eye. "I…I want you…to remember."

Unable to stop crying, Sparkle began sobbing and her sobbed out statement struck a chord in Ben and while he didn't remember, he at least pulled the small Conductoid into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. Instinctively, he stood up and began swaying gently, hoping the rocking motion would help the young alien calm down.

Sparkle sniffled a little, her crying becoming more quiet and Ben sat back down again, holding her as Feedback, Vampiro, Rachel, Rook, and Snare-Oh came in too. They looked as sad as Sparkle and Ben sighed a little too before looking at Sparkle and he had an idea. He had read that sometimes someone saying something could unlock some memories. "Hey, Sparkle? Can you do me a favor?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "What do you mean, Uncle Ben?" She asked, cocking her head to the side puzzledly.

He smiled. "I want you to recall any memory of yours that I was in," he said. "Any memory. Tell me what happened."

She looked at him unsurely, but then felt one memory come back strongly. It was when her father's parents had disowned her, but she had met her father's brother, who instantly accepted her. And then, she gained two loving grandparents because of Ben.

"Daddy had gotten a call from his parents and they had said they didn't want me as a granddaughter," the five-year-old alien said. "Daddy was really mad at them and I ran off to the library, crying. Uncle Shocks found me, but I didn't know him at the time and I was scared he'd say something mean to me. Uncle Shocks proved that he wasn't mean and accepted me as his niece."

Sparkle then smiled a bit. "Then, you came up with the idea that your grandparents could be my grandparents too, Uncle Ben," she said. "Grandma and Grandpa accepted me just like Uncle Shocks did."

When Sparkle got to that part of the story, Ben's eyes widened as he remembered his grandpa talking to Feedback, who had been upset that his parents had disowned Sparkle and Ben had instantly decided to help out and his grandparents had instantly agreed with Verdona saying that she had a clever and thoughtful grandson.

He now smiled and looked down at Sparkle. "I remember that," he said. "Because I felt it was wrong that your daddy's parents were being selfish. And like your aunt Rachel said, it was their loss, because they were missing out on getting to know you."

Sparkle looked up at him hopefully. "Uncle Ben?" She asked.

He smiled. "Everyone living here at this mansion has become my family over the years," he said. "And now, you all stuck by me and helped me find my way back to my family."

Rachel stepped forward. "Ben?" She asked hesitantly.

Ben smiled up at her. "You became engaged to my partner, Rook," he said. "And you instantly accepted me as a brother."

He turned to them all with a smile. "I'm back, guys," he said.

The cheers from the living room drew the other inhabitants and the news spread fast that Ben had regained his memories. The lockdown was lifted and the hero was glomped by his friends and his family, especially his nieces and nephews, but he accepted them all.

* * *

Rook had reported to Magister Tennyson that Ben had regained his memories, much to the older man's relief, and he was filing away some files on his computer when Ben came in, two smoothies in his hands. "Hey, partner, got ya a smoothie," he said with a smile.

Rook gave him an unsure look and Ben laughed a little. "Don't worry, it's just peach. Your favorite, right?" The hero asked.

Rook relaxed and smiled. "Yes," he said, accepting the smoothie from Ben. "Only you and Rachel would remember that."

"Because she found out by accident one day that you go crazy for peaches."

Both laughed as they recalled Rachel calling Magister Tennyson in worry that Rook was acting a bit loopy after eating some peaches and Magister Tennyson had told her that Revonnahganders had a weakness for peaches, just like how Floraunas had a weakness for lemons and Polymorphs had a weakness for mangoes.

"I really worried her a bit," Rook admitted. "But…she did tell me she found it amusing and how it made me a bit clingy to her."

"You know Rachel loves it when you're romantic to her," Ben said with an honest smile. "And the peaches did make you want to kiss her breathless."

Rook turned a little red at that. "Thank goodness you and Rachel were the only ones there when that happened," he said. "And we found out that I can tolerate a couple peaches, but more than two…,"

"It affects you," Ben finished gently. "There's only one peach in your smoothie. I specifically asked for that and watched them closely as they made it. They were a little confused, but I told them that was how my crime-solving partner liked it."

Rook smiled and placed an arm around Ben, pulling him into a friendly hug. "Thank you, Ben," he said.

The hero smiled. "Thank _you_ for being there for me," he said. "By the way, is Fisttrick…?"

"He's in jail," Rook said reassuringly. "But he'll probably get out again."

Ben nodded. "That means I'll get to deliver him back to jail at some point," he said. "Can't wait to see the look on his face. I remember him gloating about my memory loss."

Rook smirked. "I believe he will have a…what is the term? A frozen-fish-eyed expression?" He said.

Ben nodded with a grin. "You better believe it," he said with a laugh before hugging Rook, who returned the brotherly hug.

"Glad you're back, little brother," Rook said.

"Me too, big brother," Ben said. "Me too."

* * *

 **If you're curious about the memory Sparkle recalls for Ben, the story is called "Always Wanted In A True Family."**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
